Christmas Moments
by veiledndarkness
Summary: 12 glimpses, 12 snapshots of their lives. Warning: slash


Title: Christmas Moments

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: From PG to R for some.

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Beta (if any): None

Summary: 12 glimpses, 12 snapshots of their lives.

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer. I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter. I'm just playing with these two, and no profit will be made from it.

This is for The Mounted Empire's A Christmas Cracker Fic Challenge.

000

11 Days - Trimmed (Rating: R)

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry squirmed slightly under his gaze, feeling his cheeks blush at the scrutiny.

His wrists dangled from their tinsel trimmed restraints at the bedposts, his legs splayed open.

Severus smiled solemnly. "Yes, this will do," he said, his tone heavy, his eyes soft.

Harry licked his lower lip slightly. He arched his neck, reveling in the heated stare, before muttering impatiently.

Severus leaned down, tugging lightly on Harry's head. "Be still boy," he murmured.

He tilted his head, kissing him. Indeed, tinsel was best used as restraints.

10 Days - Melancholy (Rating: PG)

Harry turned his face up to the sky, his eyes closed as the snow fell, fat snowflakes melting on his chilled cheeks.

He spun around slowly, his arms raised, a peaceful look on his face.

Severus crossed the yard and gently pulled Harry into his embrace, startling him.

"Come inside now," he said. Harry rested his head against his chest, hiding his swollen eyes.

He led Harry back in silently, not acknowledging the odd behavior, merely drying him off and tucking him on the couch. They watched the flames flicker in the fireplace.

The melancholy would pass, it always did.

9 Days – Sparkling (Rating: R)

Harry moaned as he bucked forward helplessly, his hips snapping in time to the thrusts.

He gasped, panting as he felt the burning sensation in his toes spread, delicious warmth that traveled through him.

Severus held Harry's hips down, his eyes closed, savoring the keening wail beneath him.

He moved slowly, his teeth tightly clenched as the urge to rush swept over him before speeding up, his hand tugging on Harry's swollen cock.

Harry sobbed, his release sudden, the liquid heat seeping over Severus's fingers.

They slowed as Severus came, his body shaking. Harry smiled, his eyes wet and sparkling.

8 Days – Unwrap (Rating: PG)

Harry sat cross-legged by the tree, holding back the excitement that bubbled inside him.

He held up a decorated box and shook it gently. Severus sat on the armchair, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You've only a few more days to wait. It'll be worth it," he said.

Harry put the box down reluctantly. He sat on Severus's lap, his head fitting in just right under his chin.

"It's madness to wait this long," he whispered, frustrated by his desire to unwrap the gifts.

"Some things are worth waiting for," Severus said. "You, for example."

7 Days – Crisp (Rating: PG)

The snow gleams, the covered ground crisp and unblemished, no footprints have crossed.

Harry sighs, deeply content as he pulls the antique quilt tighter around his shoulders. He lovingly inhales the scent that clings to it insistently. He feels Severus, rather than sees him stand behind him and smiles.

"The guests will be here soon. Do you intend to sit here all night?" he chides gently.

Harry shrugs. "I suppose. In a minute." He glances up at Severus from under his fringe of hair.

"Stay with me, just a moment longer?" he asks. Severus nods, no explanation is needed ever.

6 Days – Tinkling (Rating: PG)

Severus ignored the tinkling of the irritating door chimes above his head. He nodded to the cheerful cashier before studying the racks of books before him.

He wanted nothing more than to leave the hustle and bustle of Muggle London despite his need to find a unique gift for Harry.

He poured over the books, discarding some, smirking at others. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a book higher up. He scanned the back, a smile of triumph as he read.

A book of Muggle fairy tales. Perfect, an indulgence for the child that Harry never was.

5 Days – Tart (Rating: PG)

Severus sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the kitchen, shaking snow from his cloak.

"Would those be your famous berry tarts I smell?" he said as he dropped a kiss on Harry's head.

Harry nodded, his fingers crimping the sweetened dough into patterns. He held up a smaller tart and wiggled it under Severus's nose.

"I saved one just for you," he said.

Severus bit into the pastry that Harry held, his eyes on Harry's while he savored the burst of fruit sweetness.

He licked the tips of his fingers, his eyes dark and promising. Harry gasped, and Severus grinned.

4 Days – Bored (Rating: PG)

Harry bit his lip as he stood in the far too long line to get to the cashier.

He'd been up early to ensure that he wouldn't have to deal with the crowds that formed in all the shops.

He shifted from one foot to the other, listening distractedly to the man complaining loudly behind him.

Harry rolled his eyes when the man proclaimed that he wanted to speak to the manager that very second.

Something within Harry snapped. "No one here is interested," he drawled in a bored voice that Malfoy would have been proud of.

"Kindly shut up."

3 Days – Minx (Rating: PG)

Severus watched with great intrigue as Harry danced in the living room, his hips moving seductively, a coy smile on his face.

The strains of various Christmas tunes filled the room. He watched Harry move, his fingers itching to strip him and ravish his body, to worship him.

"You minx," he growled. "Tease," Harry corrected, winking over his shoulder.

"Regardless," Severus said as he stepped up and caught Harry's hand, reverently kissing it, holding him close.

"Whatever it takes," Harry said softly. He danced slowly, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Your method proves most interesting," Severus murmured into his ear.

2 Days – Merlot (Rating: PG)

Severus hid a frown as he studied the dark green bottle in front of him.

"And this is wine you say?" he asked carefully. Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Hermione came by and dropped off a gift before dinner. They're running a bit behind today. Apparently the twins are teething."

Severus turned the bottle around and stared some more. Harry suppressed a grin.

"You've never seen a bottle of Muggle wine?" he asked.

Severus snorted. "My father was not a connoisseur of fine wines."

"It's Merlot, quite a good year. Just give it a try."

1 Day – Edible (Rating: R)

Harry bit his bottom lip and struggled to remember how to breathe. Severus licked a broad strip around his opening, his tongue swirling across, and his fingers holding him open.

He squirmed, helplessly turned on, and unable to move. He moaned when he felt the tip of his tongue slip inside, his fingers clenching into fists as he fought to stay still.

"What…what is that?" he panted when he felt a cool gel pressed against his hole.

"Flavored lubricant," Severus said a moment later before lapping again at him.

"Flavored?" Harry gasped. "Edible, candy cane flavored in fact," Severus said.

Christmas Day - Mistletoe (Rating: PG)

Harry rushed from one room to the other, hurriedly murmuring to himself.

He ran into Severus, who caught him with an amused smirk and held him closely.

"I have to check on the biscuits," he said when Severus showed no signs of letting him go.

Severus tilted Harry' head, and pointed upwards. "Spare a moment, love?"

Harry saw the mistletoe and smiled. "You remembered," he said, recalling their first kiss the Christmas before.

"Always," he said before bringing their lips together. Harry closed his eyes and let the love wash over him. A Christmas tradition that they would cherish forever.

000


End file.
